villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Types of Villains M-P
This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. An alphabetical listing of villains by type. M * Mad Scientist: A villain who is/was a scientist or works in a laboratory of some kind. * Magnificent Bastard: A villain with strong charisma, who is brilliant, determined and often charming, and gains respect from the audience. * Man-Hunters: Villains, commonly humans, who hunt people. * Martial Artist: A villain who is very skilled at martial arts or any form of hand-to-hand combat. * Mass Murderer: Villains who kill more than 4 people in a single instance or within a short time. * Master Manipulator: A villain who manipulates other characters, unbeknownst to them at the time, throughout the story to further their goals. * Masked Villain: Villains who wear a mask to conceal part or all of their face due to a physical deformity or simply to intimidate others. Their mask can be linked to their powers or nature. * Master Orator: A villain who is very skilled at speaking and uses persuasion to get what they want. * Mastermind: The step above Evil Genius. A being of perfect intelligence and very scheming nature, who devises complicated plans, notices the smallest details and skillfully manipulates people. * Maternal Villain: A villain who is either A) an abusive mother or B) simply a mother (without abusive tendencies) * Mechanically Modified: A cyborg or person with robotic attachments which give them superhuman abilities. * Megalomaniacs: Villains who are obsessed with power and are similiar to Dark Lords and Evil Rulers in that they seek to dominate everything, but are more concerned with power than actual conquest. * Military Villain: Any villain who is in the military. * Mind-Breakers: Villains who drive people insane with evil psychics. * Minion: Someone who serves directly under a more powerful villain and is considered insignificant in comparison. * Misogynist: A villain who has an open hatred or disrepect of women. * Misandrist: A villain who has an open hatred or disrepect of men. The genderbent version of above type. * Misanthrope: A villain who openly hates or despises humanity. * Mobsters: Crime Lords who tend to be higher-class and more organized than regular crime lords. * Monarchs: Villains who are monarchs or have a royal title. * Monster: Any villain who is a non–humanoid creature not resembling anything existing in real life, such as aliens, demons and fantasy creatures. * Murderer: Any villain who kills an innocent person or any other being. * Mass Murderer: A villain who has killed more than six people in a single instance (such as a massacre). * Mutated Villains: Villains who undergo a mutation/transformation during the course of a story. This is not to be confused with Mutants, who are established as being born with their mutated properties. * Mutilators: Villains who are extremely dangerous and mutilate their victims. N * Nazis: Villains that are and/or were members of the Nazi Party or believe in the Nazi ideology. * Necessary Evil: Villains that serve a very important function and need to be kept around. * Necromancers: Evil sorcerers or witches with power over death and the departed, able to raise undeads and drain life. * Necrophile: A villain who has sexual interest towards corpses. * Nemesis: A villain that the protagonist somehow helped to create by some past action. * Nihilist: A villain who believes that life has no purpose and no meaning, including their own. * Ninja: A villain who is a ninja. * Nocturnal Villains: Villains who are associated with the darkness or night, and usually only seen at night. O * Obsessed: Villains who are completely obsessed with something other than power. * Old Villains: Villains who are over elderly or aged. * Omnicidal Maniac: A villain who is usually insane and who wishes to wipe out all life, be it on one world or an entire multiverse. * Omnipotent: The most powerful villain possible, possesses infinite power and potential making them all but impossible to defeat. * Omniscient: Villains who are capable of unlimited knowledge and know literally anything and everything. * On and Off Villain: A character who alternates between being antagonistic or friendly. * One-Man Army: A villain who poses a serious threat to a large group of enemies without the aid of allies. * Outright Villain: A villain who is knowingly and openly a villain and delights in it. P * Paranoid Villains: Villains who live in a deep fear of being harmed or weakened of someone. * Parasite: Parasitical life forms live off an unfortunate host to survive. Parasites generally are also greedy and small in size. Parasites generally end up killing their host or bringing the host to near death. This wiki also includes bacteria and viruses in this category since they often function similarly to parasites. * Partners in Crime: A duo of villains that work together to cause evil, terror, crime, and mayhem. * Pawns: A villain that is being manipulated by another villain. Pawns are generally controlled unknowingly. * Pedophiles: Villains who have sexual interest towards children. * Perverts: Villains who have abnormal sexual behavior. * Phasers: Villains who can phase through solid objects or surfaces. * Pirate: A villain who is a pirate. * Poachers: Villains who hunt immorally. * Poisoner: A villain who uses poison as their main weapon. * Polluters: Villains who commit crimes against the environment. * Power Hungry: Villains whose main goal is getting obtaining power, whether it be by manipulation or sheer force. * Power-Tool Users: Villains who use everyday power-tools as weapons. * Possessed Object: Objects that are somehow alive, can range from things as small as a music-box to as large as an entire town. * Predator: A villainous creature who hunts for prey and tries to kill it. * Propagandists: Villains that use propaganda to influence the masses towards a particular goal, ideal, cause, or position. * Protagonist Villain: A villain who is the protagonist of their story. * Psychics: Villains who use their mind as their most important weapon, including reading minds and manipulating thoughts. * Psychopaths: Villains who are mentally disturbed, usually violently insane. * Pyrotic Villains: Villains with the power to create and/or control the element of fire. * Pyromaniacs: Villains obsessed with fire. Gallery Caretaker3.jpg|The Caretaker is a good example of a mad scientist. The-phantom-of-the-opera-75.jpeg|The Phantom of the Opera is a Masked Villain and a Misanthrope. Jason in Jason Lives.png|Jason Voorhees is an excellent example of a Mass Murderer Emperor-Palpatine.jpg|Emperor Palpatine is a classic example of a Mastermind, a Master Manipulator and a Master Orator. Sir Crocodile.jpg|Sir Crocodile is another example of a Mastermind. LexLuthor 234.jpg|Lex Luthor is a good example of a Megalomaniac. ThunderboltRoss2.jpg|Thunderbolt Ross is a military villain. Nicky Santoro.jpg|Nicky Santoro is the archetypal mobster. Red Skull.jpg|Red Skull is a Nazi. Darth Nihilus, the Dark Lord.jpg|Darth Nihilus is a classic example of Nihilist. Anthony Fremont.jpg|Anthony Fremont is a disturbing example of an Omnipotent. Vegeta.png|Vegeta is a classic example of an On-and-Off Villain. cw.jpg|Catwoman is also an example of an On-and-Off Villain One man.jpg|Carrie White is a perfect example of a One-Man Army. Outright.jpg|Xayide is an Outright Villain NuteGunray.jpg|Nute Gunray is a pawn. Mr. Harvey.jpg|George Harvey is a good example of a Pedophile. SickPervert.jpg|Mason Verger is a Pervert Captain Hook (Disney).jpg|Captain James Hook is the archetypal Pirate. Hexxus evil grin.png|Hexxus is a great example of a polluter Chucky's Seemingly Permanent Grin.png|Chucky is the ultimate example of a Possessed Object. Dan.png|Dan is an ultimate example of a protagonist villain. Psychonut.jpg|Anton Chigurh is a superb example of a Psychopath Category:Villains by Type